PewDiePie: To End the Barrels
by Laurland
Summary: PewDiePie goes through the amnesia mansion trying to find and kill the fiends of the castle. I suck at summarys... T-T T for language and violence. Well the language is covered with stars
1. Betrayal?

Random Story...

I grab Stephano's hand, trusting him with my life. PewDie makes the jump and motion us to follow. The golden man picks me up and leaps across the hole in the floor. "That was a close one..." I glance behind us and see The Bro hesitate at the jump. I step back and slam my foot on the ground, I made the hole as wide as I can. The Bro -the idiot that he is- tries to leap across but only makes it half way. The three of us laugh in unison. PewDie turns to be face to face with a barrel "BARRELS!" He jumps a little and steps back "What are you doing here?" I pick up the Barrel and toss it into the abyss.

After walking the dark halls of the abandoned castle for a couple hours, I hear a noise. "PewDie did you here that?" Everyone is silent. There it was again a sobbing noise. We follow the noise down the hall and into a small room. In the corner in te room was Mr. Chair. "Mr. Chair what's wrong?" PewDie looked sadder than the poor chair did. "I'm Sorry PewDie it was my fault!" Stephano and I exchange glances. "I sent the Barrel, the bro would kill me if I didn't." PewDie backed away from him, "I thought you were a bro..." Mr. Chair waddle over to him, "but I am, I am a bro PewDie!"

Stephano and I leave the room, "maybe we should leave them alone." he nods. We sit with our backs to the wall listening to the two people inside sob and argue. After PewDie walks out Stephano had fallen asleep, I shake him awake. "What!?" I point at PewDie, "Oh..." He stands up. He pulls me up, "thanks." I stretch and ask PewDie how Mr. Chair is. PewDie just shrugs and countinues down the hall, we could still here soft sobbing coming from the room.

We follow PewDie through the endless halls, not knowing where he was headed. "PewDie? Did Mr. Chair tell you something?" He spead up throwing his hood over his head. I glance at Stephano he has a worried look on his face. He jogs of to PewDie and starts to talk to him, PewDie nods and figits with his fingers. Stephano heads back to me and and starts to tell me what PewDie said. "PewDie is leading us where Mr. Chair said The Barrels are. He doesn't want to talk about it since you know..." I think about Piggeh, "What about Piggeh can he help? He always makes PewDie smile." Stephano nods, "I think we'll run into him soon enough..."

There was a clanking noise coming from our left, PewDie runs towards the sound, with Stephano and I close behind. "I DON'T TRUST YOOUUU!" We hear PewDie yell as he smacks one of the many untrusted statues helmets off. I walk over to the abandoned head and pick it up. "PewDie why do you NOT trust these guys...? They're just statues..." He looks at me blankly and heads back to the path we were orginaly on. Something was going on with PewDiePie he didn't seem to well.

I walk faster to catch up with PewDie, "Hey, is everything okay?" he smiled as we turn a corner. "Yes, I just don't like those things, I mean we havn't even found a lanturn yet. Isn't that strange to you." Now that he mentioned it ever since we had gotton here we havn't really found anything. No papers. No objects. Just Mr. Chair and of course, The Bro the reason that we found Mr. Chair in the first place. "Yea, I suppose it's a little odd. Maybe we arn't looking hard enough." Just as I finished that sentance, I feel something under my foot. I lift it up to reveal a tinder box. "Hey, we got this." I say sarcastically, he laughs but stops when he looks down the hall. It was darker than darkness itself. "I think we have it for a reason, There's a unlit torch to the right just inside the hall.

I creep across the creaking floor and light the torch. I try to pull it off its handle but it won't budge. "Why can't we take you with us WHY!?" That was the rule I hated the most, not even half the hall was lit. We proceed into darkness

**End of chapter 1 **

**YAY! I did this from scratch didn't write it down just typed... I think I should countinues it!  
Which I will maybe tomarrow who knows X3 see you for now!**


	2. New Friends

**This is Chapter two yay! just just countinue reading...**

I look back and I still see PewDie hesitating, I walk out of the darkness and I see him jump. "PewDie, we have to go. Don't you want to put an end to all the Barrels..." I have to stop and think, What did they do to PewDie anyway? I don't really ask PewDie to come along, he didn't answer my other question. I grab one of his hands and I drag him to Stephano. "You're his 'mentor' so make him walk!" Stephano just grunted and started to drag PewDie. "This way PewDie." PewDie jumped up and smirked, "I- I'm not scared I was just worried that.." he trailed off and he got a spacey look on his face. Stephano and I followed his gaze.

Suddenly a large creature emurges from the darkness and launches itself towards us. Next thing I knew I was in the air about to hit the hard ground. I landed in Stephano's arms which were just as hard. He put me down and we run after PewDie who was Halfway across the hallway, Trying to find a place to hide. I glance behind us and The Bro is still there, gaining on us. Very slowly I reach into my pockets to see if I had anything useful, empty. I countinue running but something catches my eye. There's a fork in the hall and PewDie turned right, I told Stephano to go with him and I'll catch up with them. He nods and turns aswell. I make a sharp left and was met with another hole in the floor.

I look up and see a small pole that was sticking from the wall, The Bro is still running and is almost here. I step back then run forward and grb the pole, I swing to the other side and look back to see him fall. My plan had worked now all I had to do was swing back. I take acouple steps back and start to run again. "PewDie is that you?" I stop in my tracks. I look by the hole and see Jennifer one of PewDie's, friends. She's a rock. I go over to her, "No, it's Lauren I came here with PewDie..." She wines, "Can you tak eme to him?"

"Sure, but I don't think he'll talk to you," I try to make it sound as nice as I can. PewDie doesn't really like Jennifer, he calls her fat. "But the least I could do is help you to the other side of this hole.

I swing over the hole, Jennifer in grip. I start down the hallway and wonder if they waited for me. I hear a loud shreik and I start to run. I turn many times before I get to the source of the screaming. It was a silver women in a small room surrounded by 3 Barrels. I rush to her aid and kick the Barrels and smash them into small splinters of wood. "Are you okay?" I ask politley.

"Yes, I am now..." she looks very lost. "Here you can come with me, I take you to my friends." she looks at me suspiciously. "Who are your friends?"

"A man in his twenties... his name is PewDiePie, and a statue like you. He's gold and his name is Stephano." He eyes widen in shock. "Stephano?" I give her a curious look. "Yeah, do you know him?"

"Well, I have to... he is my twin brother."

"Stephano? Really? He never really mentioned you before..." She puts her head down and twirls he silver thumbs around. She has a sad look on her face, "I'm not that surprised..." I want to change the subject so I ujust my grip on Jennifer and grab her hand. "Well, let's see if we can surprise him shall we?" She looks at me and smiles. "Yeah!"

**I don't own this OC it's actually my friends... you can check her out too.**

**Her username is Kimmich2000 we also share an account seawy too!**

**Remember to reveiw this chapter.**


	3. Insanity

We head out the door, "I never caught your name." she smiles. "I'm Joesphene." I smile back, "Well we're ganna have a little talk with Stephano where ever he is." We talk for a little bit and then I cut to the chase. "Why were you surrounded by those barrels?" she looked a little shocked then sad. "That's a really long story actually..." she trails off I can tell that she doesn't really want to talk about it. "Oh, I see... Well we're ganna put a stop to them forever." Joesphene stops midstride. "What's wrong?" she recoils from me and steps away. "Wh- Why would you d- do that?" Her eyes filling with tears. "Well, PewDie says they're evil and he's known them for a long time." she looked at me like I was a monster. "What? I'm not- I'm- I'm a good guy." _What would happen if I tell her Stephano was in on it to?_

She recoils completely and is now sitting on the floor in a ball, I hear foot steps getting closer and small chatter. I see a golden shine and I know they are no threat. "Stephano, PewDie over here!" I scream, wondering how he will react when he sees his sister on the floor. Stephano pushes past me and makes his way to his twin sister. "Joesphene? It's me Stephano..." Her head shoots straight up and she grabs hold of his neck. "It's been so long!" Stephano nods his head slowly. "Okay, ya you can let go now." PewDiePie looks at the situation and says, "Do you know her?" Stephano looks up at him guiltily. "Yes, PewDie... meet my twin sister Joesphene." his jaw drops. "Twin?" he looked really confused and surprised.

I lightly slap him on the cheek, "PewDie?" he finally comes back from whatever planet he was on and looked at me. he fell back a little. "Stephano? How come you never told me about her?" Stephano frowns. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Well okay, Justine came into the castle and she ended up picking Joesphene up instead of me. We got seperated... until now." I look at him, "Then why didn't you mention her at all?" He laughed a little. "She wasn't important at the time..." he trailed off and looked at his sister nervously. She lifted he silver hand and hit him on the back of the head. He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well let's get going." I say wanting to get a move on. "Steph- Stephano?" I hear Joesphene whisper. "Barrel... why are you doing this to him?" Stephano turns away and stands up, "you don't have to come!" he snaped.

I can see them talking but all I can hear is ringing. I hadn't been paying attetion to the lighting. My sanity is dropping. I fall to the floor as my vision blurrs and everything is spinning. I rub my body trying to get imaginary bugs that were crawling all over me I could feel the intani rubbing against my skin. I see a mixture of Silver and Gold and then everything goes black.

**Ok chatper tres...**

**Is it good I think I did good**

**unless I get haters... well I'll get Germany on my side**

**right now er 80 milaseconds ago X3**


	4. Wine Cellar

**Okay so review please because I don't really know if this is good... **

When I wake up I'm in a fairly lit room in a bed. I sit up and hold my head. "What happened?" I ask but there's no one in the room. I get up and wander out of the room. Just on the other end of the hall was PewDie, Stephano, and Joesphene. Who seemed to be holding Jennifer. I wonder how PewDie told her he wasn't intrested. I walk about 5 feet when a Bro pops up and then dissappears, I scream and fall on my back. Joesphene runs over first, and helps me up. "Are you okay?" I nod and keep walking towards the other three. "I hate those things." She countinues. "Yea, I hate them too." When we finally get to the others they are packed with our things and are ready to head out. We didn't really have much. While I was unconsious PewDie and Stephano had collected 2 tinderboxes, that were hiding in untrusted statues.

We countinue down the hall and turn right. Right is always the good side. I smiled cheerfully as we went on. "PewDie do you think we'll find a lanturn soon?"

"No not really those Fu***** Barrels probably took it..." he trails off not wanting to upset Joesphene... again. "Well then where are we headed I don't remember where Mr. Chair said to go." We walk a bit before he answers. "We have to fine the wine cellar..." _That should be no problem I hope._ I put my hair in a ponytail. "So do we have a map or-"

"No we don't have a MAAAP! just shut up I DON't CARE ABOUT YOUR QUESSSSTIIIOOONSSS" he hasn't slept I can tell he is going into irrasponible dad mode. "ahh I see." I slow down so that I'm in between the twins. "How long have you guys been seperated?" I ask i was honesty curious. "About ten years right?" Joesphene looks at Stephano. He nods and countinues to walk but a bit faster. "He doesn't like to talk about it..." _just like you don't like to talk about Barrels._ I think to myself.

We make a turn and the wine cellar door opens. "Is there a draft?" Everyone shrugs their shoulders and head inside. "Okay, now somewhere in here should be a trap door or a hole in the floor leading to the jail cells." PewDie was explaining what to do when, Stephano poped open one of the wine coolers. _Oh no._ This can't be good. Everyone but me starts to drink. I am under the age thing. And wine isn't that great. I huddle in the corner and wait for them all to crash. After awhile I drift of to sleep myself.

**Good? Bad?**

**Too much?**

**I don't even know. But if you're confused about Joesphene and why she hates talking**

**about Barrels check out my friends explain thing cause it's her OC**

**The story is called: Letters to self**

**see ya!**


	5. Joesphene's Past

**Finally more To End the Barrels...**

What feels like hours later I wake up, Stephano and PewDie have crushed but Joesphene is still muttering as she slirps up another bottle. I crawl over to her, "Joesphene are you okay?" she lashes out at me. "Justine ho... ...ould y...this..." her words are very slured together. "No, It's me Lauren." I get up after she wanders around spining as she goes. "hey maybe you should sit down..." She ignores me and ramble on and on about Justine. "She used me...oo...scape..." Then I stop, I can tell she is saying something important but I'm not sure what. "Joesphene what are you-"

"Barrel! We have to save him!" That was the clearest sentance I have heard her say. "Why?" She wabbles towards me, "We...run...brain corrupted..." What was she saying? Barrels brain was being... corrupted? She wasn't making any sense, was she saying that this was all Justines fault?

Later in the day, Joesphene had fallen asleep. PewDie had finally gotten up. He immediatley put his hand to his head. "What, where the fuck?" I chuckle slightly. "You got drunk, on wine somehow and then you crashed and let me guess... Hang over?" He groans and brings his head to the ground, waking Stephano up who seemed to be fine. "I didn't drink that much... I was just tired." He stated, I nod and turn to the sleeping silver womman. "She said some stuff," I turn to Stephano. "I'm not sure if they were true, I beleive they were about... the past." He nods and states that she doesn't really talk about it much and getting drunk would probably help he say stuff. "Oh, well she said some stuff about Justine." He turns away. "Oh zat son of a bitch..." His voice kinda went into a french accent.

I waited for him to explaun but he never said anything. "Also, something about Barrels..." PewDie's head shot straight up, he regreted that almost immetdiatley. After doing a fair amount of groaning and holding his head he finally spoke. "What... about Barrels?" Stephano explained to him what I was talking about and then nodded to me to countiue. "She said something about a brain being corrupted..." Stephano held a hand to his mouth. "What is it Stephano?" PewDie asks. "How did you... get that out of her...?"

"Well she did it on her own she was extremly drunk..." He nods.

PewDie's eyes widen. "So that's why she had a mental breakdown when I said what I said..." Stephano nods, "Justine made a curse and it caused us to become what we are now... We were all humans..." I wipe a single tear from my eye. "So, Barrel was a human and his mind was corrupted and he was turned evil..." Stephano nods again. We sit in silence. We here small groaning and we turn Joesphene. She grabs her head slightly, "I got drunk didn't I?" We nod, I turn to the other two and place my fingers lightly over my lips. "Ya, but you kept your ground very well." I decided to say so I didn't give anything away, but I had to hold back a laugh. "Did I, say anything?" Stephano jumped in telling her that she was just a little clumsy and just went to bed after acouple drinks. I mentally thank him for doing this thing for me. _I am such a horribly liar._ I think to myself trying to stay poker faced.

Well let's go shall we? I help PewDie up who still has a slight headache and pull him out the door. The twins were soon after. Joesphene had to go back to get Jennifer though we had forgotten about her, as usual.

**The reason why I didn't make them go that far was so you could process the information and remember it I am falling behind just a bit idk why. Kimmichi2000 is just pushing me a bit and then I don't feel like doing it...**

**Bye Bye 3**


	6. Mistakes

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! … I had school… I had written a chapter like this a few weeks ago and while I was typing it the computer shut off! A lot more of you had asked for me to continue this I really appreciate it!**

After walking down the hall for a little I bring my hand to my forehead. I turn around and head back down the hall towards the wine cellar, brushing past the twins.

"Hey, where are you going?" Stephano asks. I roll my eyes and keep walking, hearing them following behind me. I reach over and grab Jennifer since Joesphene decided to hold her with one hand and kept rubbing her on her thy. PewDie ran forward to catch up with me, still gripping his head.

"Mr. Chair said there was a trap door that we were supposed to find in the cellar!" I blurt out turning into the room we were in moments before. They all put their hands to their palms, PewDie whimpered a bit about his headache. I was starting to get one too.

"Jenn I'm going to set you on this box okay?" I tell Jennifer as I set her on a box. She grunts, as if she was asleep this whole time.

We look around for what seems like hours before I push over the box Jennifer was on. There was a hole in the floor and I saw bars below.

"Found it guys!" I say jumping down. Stephano looks down at me hesitantly before jumping down aswell.

"Shit!" he yells. I groan as everyone else jumps down, Joesphene with Jennifer.

"We're on the wrong side of the bars!" I yell. PewDie groans and Joesphene rolls her eyes. I look up at the entrance hole.

"Stephano boost me up!" I say. He nods and pushes me up the hole. I lift myself up and look down.

"I'll go find a key and see if it fits, hopefully I won't be long." Everyone nods and takes a seat. Stephano stares up at me with concerned eyes.

"I'll be fine." I mouth, even though I'm not entirely sure myself. I get up off my knees and head out the door. I see a chair in the corner of my eye.

"Mr. Chair?" I ask. The air goes cold and it waddles off into the shadows. I shiver and continue down the hall in the opposite direction. Everything will be fine, I hope.

**I think this a little short don't you?**


End file.
